Anywhere City
Anywhere City is the name of the city featured in Grand Theft Auto 2. It is likely named after the ambiguous futuristic setting (most likely in the years of 2013, or 1999, although there are multiple inconsistencies to what date GTA 2 is actually set in) and for not bearing resemblance to any real city in particular. The intro movie was filmed in New York City, but this doesn't necessarily imply Anywhere City is New York, as there are multiple disparities between the intro of the movie and the actual game. Nonetheless, the mapping of the city bears similarities to Liberty City in the 3D Universe, as they were both directly split up into Industrial (Portland Island), Commercial (Staunton Island) and Residential (Shoreside Vale) districts. From a development history perspective, it's fair to say Anywhere City defined the thoroughly organized city mapping that would become standard in later games. Overview Anywhere City is a retrofuturistic metropolis, with an aesthetic reminiscent of stereotypical cyberpunk settings as seen in movies like ''Blade Runner'' and ''Akira''. The traffic consists solely of retro-modified classic cars and trucks designed up until the late '60s and much of the architecture is distinctively postwar, contrasting an old-world culture with the otherwise futuristic and technologically advanced setting. Sectors Anywhere City is divided into three sectors: Downtown District, Residential District and Industrial District. All districts are patrolled by the Anywhere City Police Department. Downtown District The Downtown District is the first district Claude finds himself in. Here are the major office buildings and high flats, as well as a university and some outdated small docks. The game begins here and Claude can start taking missions from gang leaders, who ring certain telephones around the district. In this district, Claude works for the Yakuza (led by Johnny Zoo), the Loonies (led by Elmo), and The Zaibatsu Corporation (led by Trey Welsh). The maximum wanted level is 4 and therefore the highest police force encountered is the SWAT. Residential District The Residential District is the second district Claude explores and is full of blocks of flats and shops. The police headquarters, the Alma Mater Prison, a military base, the Zaibatsu Village, the Mobile RV Park and the SRS Scientists laboratory are located in the Resident District. Here, Claude works for the Scientists (led by Dr. LaBrat), the Rednecks (led by Billy Bob Bean) and The Zaibatsu Corporation (led by Red Valdez). The maximum wanted level is 5 (6 in the PSX version), and therefore the highest police forces encountered are the Special Agents. Industrial District The Industrial District is the third and final district Claude explores. The Industrial District mainly consists of factories, although there are also blocks of flats and a small village in the northwest, Mad Island. Mad Island is populated by a gang which always attacks Claude, regardless of Claude's respect level. Here Claude works for the Hare Krishna (led by Sunbeam), the Russian Mafia (led by Jerkov) and The Zaibatsu Corporation (led by Uno Carb). The maximum wanted level is 6, leading to an army chasing Claude. Trivia *Anywhere City is the only city featured once in the series and it is also the only futuristic city in the series to date. *In the promo movie, a place by the name of Chernobyl Docks was mentioned, but it's not found anywhere in the game. It might've been a beta district. *In the files, there are a few other districts mentioned, though they don't appear. They are named Barking'Audio Files': The police scanner file for Barking , Kyabetsu'Audio Files': The police scanner file for Kyabetsu , Romanova'Audio Files': The police scanner file for Romanova and Azimuth'Audio Files': The police scanner file for Azimuth . It is implied that they would be part of the Downtown District. *The districts of Largo and Stromberg are named after villains from the James Bond franchise, namely Emilio Largo (from the novel and film Thunderball) and Karl Stromberg (from the film The Spy Who Loved Me). *The city can be seen in a screenshot of GTA 2 shown on a computer in the TW@ Internet Cafe in ''Grand Theft Auto III''. This is technically the only "appearance" of Anywhere City outside of GTA 2. Gallery Image:Anywhere_City_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art of Anywhere City. Image:Downtown.jpg|Downtown District Image:Residential.jpg|Residential District Image:Industrial.jpg|Industrial District GTA2_2011-10-07_14-36-22-90.jpg|The starting location in the downtown district. References Navigation de:Anywhere City es:Anywhere City fr:Anywhere City nl:Anywhere City pl:Anywhere City pt:Anywhere City - GTA 2 ro:Anywhere City ru:Эниуэр-Сити Category:Cities Category:GTA 2 Category:Maps Category:2D Universe